Computing devices, including handheld mobile devices, have become essential tools for both business and personal uses. The size and portability of handheld mobile devices make them particularly attractive to users. Advances in computing power and storage capacity have made handheld computing devices even more attractive. However, the limited size of some input controls and displays can adversely affect the user experience. For example, handheld devices tend to have input devices with small form factors that can be awkward to use, such as a 12-key keypad or T9 type interface. Correspondingly, it may be more difficult and require more time to manually enter inputs due in part to the type of input device. Text prediction methods have been developed to try and reduce the amount of manual input required by application users, including handheld applications users.